


Cracks in This Facade

by whovianawholock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is going mad, Post-Avengers, Pre-Thor 2, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has started going mad in his Asgardian prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

Screaming. All he's consciously aware of is the screaming.

Is he the one screaming? Is it one of the thousands he murdered without even realizing, without even knowing that he held a blade in his hand?

He had been a passenger in his own body, only vaguely aware of the havoc around him.

Something had been in control of him, and he doesn't know what it was. But he doesn't really care.

An end, he needs an end.

The screaming has to STOP!

Loki slams his fists against the hard, cold floor of his prison with a scream of demented rage. "End, end, end!" He cries desperately. "End the screaming, end the death! End the falling and end the dark!"

And then, suddenly, he is silent. He leans back against the wall again, looking into the distance.

It's as if the screaming has not only stopped, but has been forgotten.

And the mad prince sleeps again.


	2. Weep

_"Always a disappointment."_

_"He's a failure."_

_"He's a monster."_

_"He never deserved to be prince."_

_"Loki is weak."_

Loki wakes from his slumber with yet another scream. He notices absentmindedly that there are tears on his cheeks.

Had his so-called parents really said that? Had he been dreaming?

He can't be sure.

But he knows that it's all true. Even though a part of him wants to deny it, wants to be prideful and pretend to be strong, but he can't. Not really.

When had he ever done anything to make his parents proud?

Not once.

But why does he care?! They lied to him! At the very least, Odin did!

"Why should I care if they're disappointed?!" He exclaims to no one. "They lied! And why should they be disappointed?! I'M NOT THEIR SON!"

He bangs the back of his head against the wall, with a grimace that could be in pain, anger, despair, or a simple subconscious expression of insanity.

And then, all of a sudden, he curls up tightly, curling his thin arms around his knees. Each hand clenches the chain around the opposite wrist.

And the mad prince weeps.


End file.
